


Mutual

by Laylah



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave likes him, he's pretty sure. And that makes Rush feel…pretty good. Probably he should do something about that.</p><p>["six months" fic, between first and second half of the game]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

It takes a couple of weeks for Rush to unwind, to really feel like they're going to get a breather. But Irina's okay, and Dad's _going_ to be okay, and they haven't heard anything from the Conqueror in a while. Athlum's kind of a mess but Dave's a good guy and he's working hard to keep the place together. And with all that time on his hands, after a while Rush starts thinking about stuff he'd been too busy to notice before.

Mostly that means thinking about Dave. Thinking about how Dave smiles at him or the way Dave's been doing so much to help him or -- or that night when they came back from Blackdale and everyone was exhausted and shaken up but Dave still sat up with him and kept him company until he managed to drop off. It's kind of..._extra_ friendly, isn't it? And the bartender at the Warrior's Honor did make it sound like he was Dave's type.

Just in case, he asks around town a little -- maybe Dave has somebody who's not in Athlum, somebody important from another city, like how Paris has Charlotte. But it doesn't sound that way. (_Really, darling_, the bartender says, _if you're not informed about his love life, then nobody is._) So. Dave likes him, he's pretty sure. And that makes Rush feel...pretty good.

Probably he should do something about that.

After dinner he goes up to Dave's room. Dave's sitting at his writing desk, head bent over a book, but he looks pretty happy to be interrupted when he sees it's Rush. "Something I can do for you?" he asks.

"I really like you," Rush says.

Dave smiles, really gentle. "The feeling is mutual," he says, and puts his pen down.

"Good," Rush says. "I thought so." He crosses the room and leans down, before Dave can get up, and kisses him. Dave's eyes go wide, but he kisses back, and when he reaches up it's to pull Rush closer, not push him away.

Rush stumbles, off balance, and laughs as the kiss breaks off. Dave smiles up at him like he can't quite believe Rush just did that. "It's that simple, is it?"

"Come on, Dave," Rush says. "It's not like this takes a whole army."

"No, indeed not," Dave says, with a little twitch at the corner of his mouth like he's trying not to laugh. It _is_ pretty funny, picturing five squads of guys teaming up to try to get them to make out. "I've wanted to do that for months, you know."

Rush grins. "And you didn't say anything? What were you waiting for?"

Dave stands up. "This, I suppose." He takes the initiative this time, and he's a really good kisser when he's not caught by surprise. He's confident, almost pushy, really into it, and when he bites Rush's lip a little it makes tiny sparks shiver down Rush's spine. He tugs at the buckles of Rush's leathers, pushing them off, and then he's sliding his hands up under Rush's shirt. Rush makes a little surprised noise at how easy that was, and Dave pulls back. "You -- you'll tell me if I presume too much, won't you?"

Rush nods. "You're not going to," he says. "This is what I want, too." He looks down at Dave's clothes. "You might have to show me how to get all that stuff off you, though. Since I didn't pick any of it out for you or anything."

That time Dave does laugh. "Gladly," he says. "Start here." He shows Rush which order all the laces and buckles go in, and they sort of take turns pulling clothes off each other. Dave's skin is that same honey color all over, warm and gorgeous. Rush's hands look really pale by contrast. He's lean and fit -- like you have to be, with as much fighting as he does -- and he feels great to touch. By the time they get naked he's already mostly hard, and Rush sort of wants to pull him close and feel what that's like, bare skin all over, but he also sort of wants to back off and look, too.

"Rush?" Dave says, one hand on his waist, the other on his arm. "You're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Rush says. "It's just hard to decide what I want to do first."

Dave looks so happy with him that it makes up his mind, for now -- he really wants to kiss Dave again, so he does, and it feels _awesome_ like this. He slides his hands up Dave's back, feeling how Dave's shoulderblades move, and Dave reaches down to cup his ass and squeeze. Rush's cock jumps.

"Yes," he says against Dave's mouth, just in case Dave still thinks he needs to ask.

"Rush," Dave says, and bites his throat, his shoulder. Rush shudders, holding on tight, trying to rock his hips a little to get some friction. That's Dave's cock against his. It feels so good. "Come to bed?" Dave asks.

"Yeah," Rush says, grinning at him. "Hell yeah."

He's only been in Dave's bed the once, after Blackdale, and then he wasn't in any shape to notice how nice it was. But he notices now, how comfortable the mattress is, how soft the sheets are against his skin -- and then he's in Dave's arms again and that matters more than all the other luxuries in Athlum put together. "You feel so good," he says.

Dave pushes him onto his back, rocks against him. "You likewise," he says. Rush squirms, pulls Dave further on top of him so their cocks slide together. "Ah -- gods, Rush." He threads his fingers into Rush's hair, pulls Rush's head back so he can suck and bite Rush's throat some more. "If there's, mm, something in particular you came here for," he says between bites, "please say so."

"It's all, mmn, good so far," Rush says. He wishes for a second that he were a sovani, so he'd have more hand to touch Dave with, because he feels awesome all over. "I just -- ah -- want to have a good time, and we're already doing that."

"You're easy to please," Dave says, pulling back enough to smile down at him.

Rush shrugs one shoulder. "Still learning, I guess," he says. "But like I said, it's good so far."

"O-oh," Dave says, and looks a little surprised. "I'd just assumed -- you seemed to know what you wanted, and --"

"I do know what I want," Rush says. He pulls Dave down, kisses him until Dave kisses back hard. His cock aches, and Dave's weight on top of him feels so solid, so good. "I want you," he says. He hooks one leg around Dave's. "I want you to fuck me." Dave's breath hitches in his chest, and Rush adds, "You can keep asking if I'm sure if you need to. The answer's going to stay yes."

Dave laughs, and he looks so happy it makes Rush's chest ache. "Thank you," he says. "I believe you. But we'll need --"

"Oil, right?" Rush says. "I brought some. In case."

"You -- did I misunderstand?" Dave asks. "I thought you hadn't done this before."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how," Rush says. He disentangles from Dave and reaches for his pants on the floor. "My parents are scientists, Dave. I got a really, _really_ thorough version of the talk."

"I-I see," Dave says. He sounds amused, or maybe a little embarrassed.

Rush digs out the flask from his pocket and crawls back into bed. "So -- I'm in your hands, okay?" he says.

Dave nods. "I'm honored, Rush," he says. He takes the flask. "I'll be good to you."

"Yeah, I know you will," Rush says. "You have been for months now." He stretches out, spreads his legs a little, tries to just relax. It's what he wants and he's not even a little bit unsure about that, but he's still sort of getting nervous jitters.

Dave gets up and kneels between his legs, and gives him a really warm smile that helps make it easier. This is going to be great.

"I want you to keep talking to me," Dave says. "Tell me what you like. Tell me when you're ready for more. Tell me what will make it good for you."

"Sure thing, Dave," Rush promises.

Dave reaches between his legs then, rubs oil into the crack of his ass, steady and slow. Rush's breath hitches at each stroke. He spreads his legs more.

"Feels good," Rush says. "Sort of weird -- just not used to being touched there -- but I -- I like it."

"Not used to it," Dave says. He's watching Rush's face, and his strokes are getting shorter each time, more focused -- tiny circles that almost push in but not quite. "Have you tried it on your own at all?"

"A little," Rush says. He rocks his hips. "Go on, put one in."

Dave smiles like that's what he was waiting for, and that time he _does_ push, and it feels really different for him to be the one doing it -- to have him slide his finger in like that, slow, not stopping until he's in deep.

"Oh, wow," Rush says.

"I mean it," Dave says. "Tell me what you want and you'll get it."

"Yeah," Rush says. "Go -- go ahead and move. I want to f-feel what it's like."

Dave nods. "You feel so hot inside," he says. "So hot and so tight. I'm going to enjoy this very much."

Rush smiles back at him. "Me too," he says. "I can't wait."

"Give yourself time," Dave says. "I don't want to move too fast." He grins a little, like he's letting Rush in on a secret. "Perhaps I can find you something to take the edge off your impatience."

"Yeah?" Rush says. "Sounds good to me. What've you got?"

"Something you'll enjoy, I hope," Dave says, and then he leans down to lick at the head of Rush's cock.

"Oh," Rush says. "Oh, wow. Dave --"

Dave smiles at him. "Hold yourself steady for me," he says.

Rush reaches down and wraps his hand around the base of his cock, and Dave takes the head of it in his mouth just like that. The noise Rush makes sounds kind of silly, but he can't help it. "So good," he says, because Dave wanted him to keep talking, right. "Dave, your mouth -- s-so good, gods."

Dave hums, and matches up his movements so his hand is rocking against Rush's ass at the same tempo that his mouth slides on Rush's cock. Rush shivers and moans and completely trips over the words when he tries to tell Dave how good it is. After a minute Dave slows down, makes a little questioning sound as he presses another finger against Rush's ass.

"More, huh?" Rush says. "Yeah, do it. Gods, Dave, yeah."

He feels the stretch when Dave pushes, feels how he's opening up, but it's a _good_ kind of weird, makes him feel sensitive and hot and needy. Rush runs his fingers through Dave's hair, watching him move. Dave's eyes are closed like he's concentrating, and it looks amazing, Rush's cock sliding past his lips, shining with spit. Rush moans, starts trying to move his hips a little. He wants _more_, wants this, wants to just keep going and feel this good until he has to -- until he --

Dave pulls up, and Rush has to stop himself from making a really pathetic whining sound.

"Gods, don't stop," he says.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Dave says. "I could taste it."

"Yeah?" Rush says. "What does it taste like?"

"This," Dave says. He shifts forward, leans down to kiss Rush again. His mouth tastes sharp, a little bitter -- the taste of his cock, Rush thinks. Wow.

But this angle means Dave can't get his fingers in as deep, and Rush squirms. "I want," he says. "I -- want more."

Dave nods. "We're not done," he promises. "I just didn't want you to finish too soon, in case it made you too sensitive to enjoy the rest." He ducks his head, smiling. "And selfishly I want to feel it when you come."

Rush grins. "Come on, then," he says. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're ready?" Dave says.

"Yeah," Rush says. He feels ready. He feels _good_. "I want you to fuck me."

The look on Dave's face when he says stuff like that is great.

"All right," Dave says, sitting back on his heels. "I want that, too." He slicks up his cock with more oil. "Want you to give this to me."

Rush lifts his knees, spreads his legs, bracing his hands on the backs of his thighs. "I'm yours," he says.

Dave eases down carefully on top of him and then Rush can feel his cock right there, pressure and heat. Dave pushes, slowly, and it feels _big_, stretching Rush out, but it's good, too, and Dave moans as his cock sinks in deep.

"Dave," Rush says. "Oh. Dave." His cock goes so much deeper than his fingers did -- Rush feels so full he can barely breathe, and every little shift of Dave's weight makes him shiver.

"You feel wonderful," Dave says. The look in his eyes makes something ache behind Rush's ribs. "Let me take care of you." He reaches down between them and wraps his hand around Rush's cock.

"Mm," Rush says. "Yeah. Yeah, do that -- gods." The intensity of it, having Dave's cock fill him up, pulled him back from the edge a little, but he doesn't think it'll take long for him to get worked up again at this rate. He rocks his hips a little. Dave's cock slides in his ass and Dave's hand strokes his cock and the pleasure washes through him like channeling arts. "It's good," he tells Dave, "so good. I want -- I want -- don't stop."

"You know I won't," Dave says. "I want to bring you pleasure, Rush." He sets a pace that's steady, even, just a little too slow to push Rush over the edge in a hurry. Rush is getting used to the feeling of being full, being _fucked_, the way the sensations blur together so that Dave's cock moving inside him is part of what makes his cock feel so good. It's distracting, but only because it's good in different ways than he's used to -- he can feel how much he needs to get off, how his whole body is just ready for it, shaky and charged with energy.

He rocks his hips, pushing himself onto Dave's cock. "Faster," he says. "Please, Dave, I -- you make me want to come so bad."

Dave nods. "Like this?" he says, and starts to speed up -- gradually, letting it build, and Rush can feel the moment when he crosses over from wanting-to-really-bad to about-to-no-matter-what, and there's one more stroke while he holds his breath and waits and then he's coming so hard he couldn't stay quiet if he tried, gasping and moaning and arching off the bed, bright blue-green light bursting behind his closed eyes.

"Rush," Dave is saying, over and over. "Rush." He lets go of Rush's cock and holds onto his hips with both hands instead, thrusting hard now -- and it doesn't feel like too much, not quite, just makes it feel like Rush keeps getting hit with echoes of that climax, shivering down his limbs every time Dave pushes in again.

"You too," Rush says breathlessly, "I want you to feel this good too, Dave, come on," and he's watching when it happens, sees the moment when Dave surrenders, the look on his face almost like he's in pain, and man, the way Dave moans when he comes is about the sexiest thing Rush has ever heard.

And the look on Dave's face just _after_ he comes, peaceful and happy, is just about the most gorgeous thing Rush has ever seen. "Good, huh?" he says.

"Wonderful," Dave says. He leans back, pulls out really gently and eases down next to Rush in bed. "Will you -- you'll stay tonight, I hope," he says.

"Of course," Rush says. He rolls onto his side so he can slide an arm around Dave's waist. "Longer than that, if you want me here."

Dave nuzzles his way into the hollow of Rush's throat, kissing him where the pulse beats there. "I do," he says, and that's that. Rush isn't going anywhere.


End file.
